Turn Away and Slam the Door
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Kristoff has feelings for Anna but she is engaged to Hans. She tries to ignore him (to no avail). So she has one last thing to resort to. One-shot.


**A/N: Just so you guys know, I just couldn't bring myself to make Hans the villain in this story. There isn't really a villain here, though. **

Anna grumbles as she walks around the palace. That Kristoff won't leave her alone! She has told him, kindly, that she doesn't care for him in the way he cares for her. He's just a friend to her, maybe not even that.

But he doesn't understand. He thinks of her as a friend, going on to much more. She does feel bad about breaking it to him the way that she had but he is starting to annoy her.

The man is an ice harvester. An _ice _harvester! Out of all things, he has to go and work with ice! That is what her sister is best at, not her! She doesn't understand why Kristoff would choose her over her sister.

Come on, Elsa is the queen of Arendelle She has complete control over ice and snow and if anything is to spark between her and Kristoff, then it will do huge favours for the kingdom.

But even Anna knows that marrying for power and superiority is wrong. People need to marry for love, and they should marry the one that captures their heart. No-one should be forced into a marriage just for the good of a kingdom.

And then there is her fiancé, Hans. He had proposed to her on the night of Elsa's coronation. She still remembers the look on his face when Kristoff admitted his feelings for her, on that same night. Angry and distraught all rolled into one. It took just a few words to reject Kristoff but it took three whole days worth of calm reassurance, to persuade Hans that she was still his, even though she rejected Kristoff in front of him.

Anna decides to go and see if Elsa has any free time to talk. They have gotten closer over the past couple of years, gradually building their bond back up to what it was before the incident when they were younger.

She walks all the way to Elsa's room. After their parents separated them, they have never bothered to move their beds into one room again, deciding that they will both need some privacy. She brings her fist up to knock, but is hesitant.

Love is still a touchy subject for Elsa. Even though the queen has gotten over the fact that Anna and Hans got engaged the day they met, she still finds love a little bit... squeamish. So Anna doesn't know whether to knock and risk embarrassing her sister or just turn away and wallow in her problems on her own.

Her mind is telling her to go for the second option but her heart is pushing her towards the first. And everyone knows that the heart is to be trusted over the mind. After all, the mind can lead you astray - when you least need it to.

So Anna takes in a huge gulp of air and gently taps on the door. She puts her ear to the door, listening for any sign of Elsa. She hears rustling; like the rustling of paper - or even leaves.

"Elsa?" She calls softly, and then she waits for an answer. She waits about three minutes before the rustling stops.

"Anna, you can come in now!" Elsa calls back. The younger girl rests her hand on the door and gives it a gentle push. The door squeaks open and Anna walks in.

"Elsa, can I speak to you for a minute?" Anna asks, walking in and standing by her sister, "I mean, I totally understand if you're busy or have-" she is cut off by Elsa's hand gently covering her mouth.

"Anna, you're rambling," Elsa says with a playful smirk. She then replaces it with a soft smile and retracts her hand, "of course you can talk to me. I'll be happy to help you - if you need it, of course,"

Anna smiles and gratefully takes a seat on the swivel chair her sister is offering her, "Yeah, I kind of do need your help," she sits on her hands.

Elsa senses the discomfort in her younger sister's demeanor and crouches in front of her, "Anna, tell me. Tell me what's wrong," she says, her voice soft and caring like an older sister's voice should be.

"It's... it's..." Anna starts by saying, "Kristoff," she whispers. Elsa's expression hardens and her eyes darken.

"What has he done?" She asks Anna, rather forcefully. Anna sighs.

"He just won't leave Hans and I alone. Well, he won't leave _me _alone," she starts, "always trying to tell me how he feels towards me," The redhead brings her hand up to one of her braids and twists it around her finger.

"Have you told him that you don't feel for him in the way that he feels for you?" Elsa asks, standing up and putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna nods, not bothering to say anything in case she sets off the waterworks.

"Then you don't need to worry," the queen continues, "just focus on your love for Hans, and you'll be OK,"

Anna shrugs, "maybe, but... I don't want to hurt him," she says forlornly, "or Hans, for that matter,"

Elsa sighs softly, "well, Anna, if you'd rather keep living your life the way you are now, then by all means go and disregard what I told you," she says. She does not mean it harshly or in a disrespectful manner, but the subject of love really isn't one of her strongest aspects.

"Elsa, please don't be like this. I just asked for your help," Anna says. Elsa brings her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I didn't mean for it to sound harsh, Anna. I just don't seem to 'get' love," Elsa holds up her hands to show the inverted commas. She sighs heavily.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Anna says, sliding both her hands under her thighs and rocking back and forth, "I'm going to go and find Hans," she says after a while. She hops down from the seat and does a pirouette, which makes Elsa chuckle.

"Someone's feeling a lot more chirpy!" She laughs. Anna hugs her.

"Thanks to you, Elsa," she whispers as Elsa hugs her back.

"It's a pleasure, little sister," Elsa whispers back, "now go and find that fiancé of yours!" She claps Anna on the back, and as they part contact, Anna's cheeks are as red as a tomato. Elsa smirks as she ushers Anna on her way with an overly cheerful, "off you go!"

With a roll of her deep, brown eyes in her sister's direction, Anna skips off out of the door. Elsa shakes her head fondly.

Anna walks around the castle in search of Hans. He had moved in to the castle a week and a half after the proposal. He has a lot of time on his hands because he is no longer in the Southern Isles, meaning he and Anna can spend a lot of alone time together.

She starts to hum a gentle tune, when something - or rather, _someone_ - catches the corner of her eye. "Kristoff!" She whispers, a little too loudly.

His head turns towards her, taking his focus from the conversation he is having with a fellow sailor, to the redheaded Arendellian princess. She groans inwardly, she can't bother to deal with him now.

_Focus on Hans, focus on Hans_! Her head screams at her, and she averts her eyes instantly. She says her fiancé's name over and over in her head as she turns on her heel and starts walking the other way.

But it's too late. Kristoff says his farewells to the sailor and starts to walk towards her, "Anna!" He calls as he approaches her.

Anna doesn't turn back around. Instead she hums a tune and pretends not to hear him. But that doesn't cause him to walk away. Oh, no, he starts running to catch up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, "come on, Feisty Pants. You know you can't ignore me forever," he says.

_Oh, yes I can. And ignore you is exactly what I'm going to do. _Anna thinks bitterly as she bites the edge of her tongue to stop her from uttering anything she shouldn't.

"Anna, _please_, give me a chance," Kristoff pleads. He sounds so hurt that Anna should turn softer towards him but this just turns her angrier.

She turns around abruptly and roughly pushes Kristoff's hand off of her shoulder, "Kristoff!" She exclaims, "I am _engaged_! Why do you think that I will break off my engagement _for you_?!" She says angrily.

Kristoff flinches, "but..." he stutters. Anna feels satisfied with her rant and stalks off with a smirk.

"Now to look for Hans," she mutters as she slows herself to a walk. Suddenly, as she nears the back yard, she can't see and everything goes dark.

"Hey, Sugar," a smooth and sultry voice whispers in her ear. She smiles as she realizes who it is. Only one person is allowed to call her 'Sugar', "I hear you're looking for me?" She hears as it becomes light once again.

"Hello, love," she whispers softly as she turns and wraps her arms round Hans' neck, "Yeah, I actually _was _looking for you,"

"What do you need, Sugar?" Hans asks. He rests his arms around her waist as she leans her head in the crook of his neck.

"Kristoff won't leave me alone," she mumbles, "he keeps trying to get me to leave you,"

"That... that two-timing _bastard_!" Hans stutters, "why does he have to have feelings for _my _fiancée?!"

"You don't need to worry, love," she whispers, "I'm not leaving you. Ever,"

"Ever?" He asks as he rocks them both from side to side.

"Never ever," she says with a smile. Hans lifts her head to meet his gaze, "I can always 'slam the door' on him," Anna knows what she said is cruel but Kristoff is annoying the heck out of her.

"Mm. Perfect, Sugar," Hans says, with a wicked glint in his eye.

They share an embrace and forget about everything but each other.

**A/N: Not my best work but I hope it meets your expectations. Review and tell me, please! :)**


End file.
